


Vampire

by WeWereInfinite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Crying, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Ouch, Tears, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Vampire Bite, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: Alec wakes up with a thirst for blood beside the man he's learned to love and trust the most in the world. What will they do?





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting all my "decent" old shadowhunters fics I would regret never being out there. Don't judge the writing too terribly because I've gotten better since I wrote these, even if I went through them many times for grammar, I personally am too far out of the fandom to care all too much more to add anything else anymore. Sorry not sorry. Let me know what you think?  
> *Wrote in 2015*

Suddenly stirring, Alec felt as if his internal organs were being spun around inside his body like a washing machine. He was completely overwhelmed by the spectrum of colors spinning behind his eyelids, as if he could see colors in a kind of kaleidoscope dancing in an ocean that were his eyes. The Shadowhunter thought it was how it would seem to be able to visualize pain in colors. He took a stuttering breath out of his nonexistent dreams and regained consciousness in reality. His eyelids fluttered up tiredly and he grimaced as his eyes stung with the thick, dry air. Moving only minimally, his entirety aching, his stomach curled in on itself once more. He groaned and inhaled sharply as his chest spasmed, making the excruciating pain only that much worse.

He turned his head to the right, seeing a familiar man with dazzling, green cat eyes lying next to him, covered with the yellow comforter from tan chest down, revealing the half naked man. Alec sighed as he closed his eyes, his head aching, a feeling similar to that of dehydration. After a moment of getting his eyes to focus and not undergo as much discomfort from opening his eyelids once more, he concentrated on looking over at the elegant warlock lying next to him with bare shoulders. Magnus. The Shadowhunter, even through the agonizing twisting and turning of his stomach, still forced a smile at his boyfriend. Then, he lost consciousness again.

While Alec slept, he felt much better than before. His stomach hurt less, his head hurt less, everything hurt less. He moved his lips unconsciously and suddenly was much warmer. It was an experience similar to having your entire body be submerged under water. Warm water. Lips twisted up into a sort of smile, his throat felt extremely warm, like he swallowed hot chocolate, or coffee.

“Alec,” he heard a calm voice say with a long pause, causing the Shadowhunter to believe he was dreaming. 

He heard a low, familiar voice that sounded as if in pain. “Alec!” The voice spoke louder this time, wanted the younger man to hear him and react. Alec opened his eyes reluctantly, taking a moment to realize he was snuggled into a warm person, assumingly Magnus, and biting his neck? Fear overcoming the Shadowhunter, he jumped back, attempting not to hit his boyfriend with his flailing arms. He looked at the warlock, lying still with a calm look in his gold-speckled eyes. With wide eyes, Alec inspected what happened, but even after over a minute of staring blankly at his boyfriend, he could not piece together what was going on. Looking at Magnus, the confused man was clearly waiting for an explanation. Magnus took a deep breath and reached for Alec’s hand. He squeezed his warm one around Alec’s unnaturally cold hand.

“Drink that, love.” The Warlock pointed over Alec’s body to a thermal holding Angel knew what. Trusting Magnus, Alec let go of his hand to grab the container. He took a breath, opened the lid, and took a sip. He had no idea what it consisted of, but it really tasted quite good.

The majority of the discomfort relieved, he looked back at his dazzling lover lying on his back twisted enough to gaze at the Shadowhunter with his piercing, green eyes. Alec wondered aloud, “What’s going on, Magnus?”

Turning his lean figure on his side, he took a deep, drawn out breath. His eyes seemed worn out and duller than usual. His tan skin, while still darker than Alec’s normally porcelain skin, was paler than expected. His hair was fallen to his shoulders, not too unusual; Magnus did that when he knew he would home around the Shadowhunter, knowing that Alec loved it that way. Chapped and paler than ordinary, the man’s lips were moistened by a familiar tongue darting out to the rough surface. He looked down at his hand for a moment and grabbed his lover’s, squeezing any ounce of reassurance through their hands. Sometimes it felt like hands could show a whole world of emotions if only one searched for it. He looked considering at the shorter man and inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Well, Darling. What do you remember?” He scanned Alec up and down with his compassionate eyes.

 

Alec shook his head, trying to think. What did he remember? What was the last thing he remembered? Pain. Agony. That is what he remembered. He remembered that dreadful pain all over his body. Aching and burning of his entire body. He thought he remembered some terrifying red eyes staring at him, waiting for him to wake up. He looked up at Magnus and shuddered. “I don’t remember anything.” He suddenly had a vivid image of being dragged on the ground with blood flowing from open wounds, feeling the pain all over his body, the warmth in his own mouth. He blinked, breaking out of memory. He felt suddenly dizzy as he sucked in his breath. Magnus repositioned himself so he was holding the boy. Alec rubbed his eyes and blinked again. “Magnus what-” He let out a shaky breath as the older man held the teenager to his tan chest. Alec took in the smell of his lover and felt comforted already. He couldn’t tell what it was that was different about his scent than it normally was, but he couldn’t help but mumble, “you smell good” into Magnus’ warm neck. He could feel the Warlock’s pulse in his throat and he liked that feeling; it was comforting. He wanted to kiss that heartbeat. He almost wanted to-

 

“Alexander.” Magnus pulled him away far enough so he was not thinking about his throat anymore. “Something happened, sweetheart. One day you were here and we were cooking; it was just a normal day for us, you know? Then, you just disappeared. I thought maybe you had a demon to kill or something to do with the Clave. I wasn’t too worried that first day. The next morning, when I woke up alone, I became a little more worried. I texted Iz to ask if she was with you or knew where you might be. She had no idea, of course. So I waited all day. Then, I got a text from your cell phone telling me to meet you at a certain address, so of course I did. When I got there, it ended up being some abandoned building that they-” he looked away from Alec and took a nervous breath. “When I went in there, it smelled terribly of death. I thought I might throw up the food that I didn’t eat.” He took Alec’s hand and forced a small smile. “I walked in and there were bones and whatnot everywhere. I heard kind of hissing noises coming from one of the rooms of the place and followed it. Then, I saw a bunch of people all over this one spot, crowding it and all over it. A body.” He let out a shaky breath. His voice shook as he continued. “You, Alec. It was you.” His voice broke as he inhaled for a moment, trying not to completely break down. “Alexander, you were the body they were all over. They being vampires.” He played with Alec’s hand as he rushed out. “And then I somehow managed to get them off of you, finding you were-” His voice broke again. He felt the Shadowhunter’s strong, protective arms around him and relaxed slightly. “You were dead, Alec. You were dead and I thought that I would never- I just- you were-” he hugged his arms around the teenager and pulled him closer. “The rest doesn’t matter, but you came back and now you are a Child of the Night. Alec, I am so sorry. I had no idea, I just-” He was still talking, but the Shadowhunter had tuned him out when he told him he was a- 

 

He shuddered at the thought. He thought back to what Magnus had him drink. Blood. Blue eyes wide, he shuddered at the memory as he got up out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. As soon as he got in the colorful bathroom, he leaned down over the porcelain toilet and threw up a sickening brown mixture. He took a breath and then suddenly a question formed in his mind. Then, he threw up again. Hearing a knock on the door and light footsteps walked slowly towards him, Alec started dry heaving. He felt a warm hand on his back through his shirt. “It’ll be okay, Alexander. It will all be okay. We’ll get through this together, love.”


End file.
